LostClan: The Final Clan
by The Last Clan
Summary: Cats from each clan have been unhappy with what things that have been happening in the four clans, so they run away from their clans and settle in the hills behind WindClan and start their own clan. Will StarClan and the other clans accept them? ON HIATUS until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LostClan

Shadebloom stalked along the ShadowClan border, patrolling for her clan. She was a new warrior, just receiving her warrior name the night before. She looked around her as if she didn't want to be followed, and continued past the border markings, to beyond the top of her territory. She jumped up on a tree stump, waiting for the cats she was meeting. The bushes behind her rustled, and a small black she-cat appeared.

"Hello, Duskpaw."

"Shadebloom." Duskpaw dipped her head respectfully. Shadebloom nodded to the tree stump next to her, and Duskpaw's ears pricked as she alighted.

"Are they coming soon?" Duskpaw asked Shadebloom, who nodded.

"Of course we are." Two identical golden toms stepped out from the bushes, and sat at the foot of the stump. Following them was their Clanmate, a large brown muscular she-cat with a torn ear.

"RiverClan is present." The she-cat spoke.

"But Steadyfoot, where is Redcloud?" Shadeblook tipped her head curiously to the side.  
"Whitecough." One of the toms spoke.

"But not serious," the other assured Shadebloom. "She'll be here for the next meeting."

"WindClan representatives." A tall, lanky tom announced the presence of the third Clan.

"Hello, Rabbitjump." Shadebloom greeted the tom.

"Swiftpaw!" Duskpaw jumped down from the stump to touch noses with a light brown apprentice who appeared.

"New recruits?" Shadebloom nodded in appreciation.

"Two, and a third who was on patrol tonight and could not come."

"Wonderful. Hello, apprentice. Oh, and Rockpelt." Shadebloom greeted Rockpelt and her apprentice.

"I'm Streampaw." The apprentice jumped in, clearly not afraid of the new cats.

"Streampaw is my new apprentice. She is _very _enthusiastic. About _everything._" Rockpelt glared at Streampaw with dancing eyes.

"Where's our rouges?" Duskpaw resumed her seat on the stump.

"We aren't rouges for much longer." A white heavily pregnant she-cat and a dark brown tom came into the clearing, brushing pelts.

"Hello, Blanc and Blackie."

"Wait for me!" A small mew came from outside the clearing, and a small warrior pelted in. Shadebloom smiled at him.

"Foxfire. Good, we are all here except for Rascal and Ho-" Suddenly, a black she-cat pelted into the clearing.

"Break! ShadowClan! Following me! Run!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LostClan

(**Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger, sorry for the short chapters, but I can update more often with these short chapters.**

**First two reviewers each get to name one of Blanc's kits.**

The clearing exploded as the cats ran in all directions, trying to outrun the cats of ShadowClan. Shadebloom bared her teeth, grabbed Duskpaw, and shoved her at Blackie.

"Take her! They will punish her too! Meet me at the top of ThunderClan's territory tomorrow at sunhigh! Go!" Shadebloom looked around wildly, as the black she-cat disappeared with the WindClan cats and the rouges. However, the RiverClan cats were looking stranded. They were stuck at the wrong side of the territory.

"You have to go around the lake. Foxfire, you too! Follow Rabbitjump!" Steadyfoot hesitated, and then nodded as she realized it was her only option. The RiverClan cats also disappeared into the bushes surrounding the small clearing. Suddenly, Shadebloom realized that in taking care of her followers, she had completely forgotten about herself. She launched herself off the stump, but it was too late. One of her Clanmates barreled her over from behind and held her down. Shadebloom twisted her head to stare at Tawnypelt.

"Let me go!" Shadebloom wiggled under the she-cat's paws, but Tawnypelt shook her head.  
"There are too many more coming. And _I_am a loyal ShadowClan cat." As Tawnypelt spoke the last sentence, the clearing was suddenly filled with ShadowClan.

"What is going on here?" The cats parted to let Blackstar through.

"Blackstar." Shadebloom dipped her head as well as she could with Tawnypelt on her back.

"Let her up," Blackstar directed Tawynpelt, who let Shadebloom stand.

"What is the meaning of this? You tell me you are going to patrol the border and instead I find you conversing with cats from other clans, and rouges?" Shadebloom bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Blackstar, but I was just-"  
"Betraying your Clan!" Blackstar looked not only angry, but bewildered.

"No, Blackstar, I wasn't!" Shadebloom looked up incredulously.

"Then you tell me what you were doing!"

"I cannot, Blackstar." Shadebloom bowed her head. "I have sworn myself to secrecy. However, I swear by StarClan it is nothing that could ever harm my Clan. I will always be loyal to my Clan!" Shadebloom held Blackstar's gaze. Blackstar bared his teeth slightly, but turned away, switching his tail across Shadebloom's face as he went.

"Back to camp, all of you. We will discuss this there."

Shadebloom trudged into camp, head bowed. _I was hoping to keep this a secret for at least another half moon. Now we will have to split, no matter if we are ready or not._Shadebloom sighed, and Applepelt, on her left, looked at her curiously, and a little sympathetically. Shadebloom didn't dare to enter the warriors den, but sat down below the branch where Blackstar spoke from. She didn't have to wait long for Blackstar's call, and when the clan congregated, Blackstar motioned her forward.

"Where is Duskpaw."

"Where she belongs. With her Clanmates."

"What do you mean? She is not here." Blackstar jumped down from the branch.

"I did not say that." Shadebloom held her head high.

"Then what do you mean?" Blackstar came up until he was nose-to-nose with the she-cat. Shadebloom stayed silent. Blackstar held her gaze for a moment more, and then returned to his post.

"Shadebloom, you are confined to the bramble den at the edge of the clearing. You will be guarded until you are ready to tell us more. Applepelt, you will take the first watch." Applepelt nodded, and Shadebloom followed the cat, cursing the way things turned out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for not updating...I will hopefully update more often now. First 3 reviewers get Hollyleaf plushies**

Shadebloom paced around the small den. Inside, she was fuming. She was mad at herself for letting Blackstar find out, but a more reasonable side of her said that there was no way she could have prevented the accident. She knew she could sneak out of the den if anybody _but _Tawnypelt was guarding.

"And that's how my luck works." Shadebloom glared at Tawnypelt through the bramble bushes, cursing Tawnypelt's desperation to prove herself.

"I'll take over from here on." Shadebloom lifted her nose and scented Applepelt.

"Oh, good. You have the next watch. I was beginning to think that Blackstar was going to leave me here as a guard all night. Well, if you need anything just let out a yowl. I"ll be in the warrior's den." Tawnypelt stretched her jaws in a yawn and padded away, her steps heavy with exhastion. Applepelt nodded, but Shadebloom could tell that something was wrong. Applepelt was shaking and her fur was ruffled. Shadebloom thought quickly, and called Applepelt into her den.

"Hey, Applepelt." The young she-cat obeyed, sticking her head into the den.

"Are you okay?" Shadebloom dropped her voice, not wanting to be heard by Blackstar, who had his den nearby.

"I'm-I'm fine." Applepelt spoke quickly, convincing Shadebloom that she _wasn't_ okay.

"Come on, Applepelt. Trust your old mentor." Shadebloom gestured to the pile of moss next to her with a paw. Applepelt withdrew her head and looked around. Scenting and seeing none of her other clanmates, the young tabby was satisfied and stepped inside the den, sitting next to Shadebloom.

"Really...I'm fine." Applepelt did not meet Shadebloom's eyes.

"Applepelt. I'm ordering you to tell me what's wrong." Shadebloom hissed at the younger cat, who flinched.

"First tell me what you were doing. Please!" Applepelt added the last sentence as she saw Shadebloom hesistate. Shadebloom took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"I guess if I trust you, you'll trust me. Okay. Here's what we were doing. Duskpaw and I, as well as cats from other clans and a few rouges, are planning to start our own clan. We aren't going to take any clan's territory, we're going to settle in the hills behind WindClan. There are trees there for the ThunderClan cats, a stream for those who are coming from RiverClan, and some open moorland for the WindClan desertees. Duskpaw and I will have the small swampy area there. We will learn how to hunt in all the areas of our territories, and the rouges know good places to mark borders." Shadebloom finished.

"That all sounds very nice...but Shadebloom, why?" Applepelt tilted her head to the side.

"Because there is too much corruption in the clans. There is too much fighting, too much that goes against the warrior code. There is too much that is different from when the clans started. I am hoping to bring back a new time of greatness with LostClan."

"LostClan?"

"My clan. Our clan. The LostClan. The clan that follows the original purpose of the first clan leaders." Shadebloom looked intently at Applepelt.

"I...understand, somewhat. How does one join?"  
"Just ask. And now, Applepelt, for your story."  
"I...do not want to go into details. I was attacked by a clan member this evening when I was on patrol. That is all I wish to say. Please, let me join your clan." Applepelt stared at the ground until the last sentence, where she stared at Shadebloom with pleading eyes. Shadebloom nodded, and cat eyes met cat eyes in a silent pact.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I made a mistake in the first chapter, saying that Shadebloom was a new warrior. She actually has already mentored Applepelt. Would it be helpful if I put up allegiances? Also, thanks for reviewing!**

"This way."

"Come on."

"This is it."

"It's time."

Whispered words hung heavy in the dark night. They came from all the territories, and one little black she-cat curled up in a thorn bush at the top of ShadowClan's territory joined in.

"My Clan is waiting."

And Shadebloom appeared in front of her. She let out a silent yowl of delight, and Shadebloom shushed Darkpaw. Applepelt emerged from the shadows behind her, and Darkpaw's eyes lit up.

"You got out!" Darkpaw jumped up immediately.

"Yes, and Applepelt has joined us. Now come along, we must meet our Clan at the top of ThunderClan's territory." Shadebloom kinked her tail, and all three cats disappeared into the blackness.

"Shadebloom was right, they were waiting."

"You sound surprised." Darkpaw flicked her tail at Applepelt, who shook her head in astonishment.

"Cats, we have a new recruit. Please introduce yourselves…" Shadebloom sat with her Clan above ThunderClan's territory.

"I'm Steadyfoot, previously of RiverClan, and those two over there, see, the golden twin toms? They're Firefur and Flamepelt…and that cat they're helping over here? She's Redcloud, but she has whitecough." The brown she-cat gestured to a coughing she-cat with red fur and white ears.

"I'm Foxfire, from ThunderClan." A young reddish warrior who did indeed look like a fox smiled at Applepelt, and enthusiastically touched noses with her. Shadebloom cleared her throat, and Foxfire stepped back.

"Oh, yeah. I also brought Ivypaw, she's an apprentice in my Clan. But besides that, I wouldn't dare ask another ThunderClan cat." Foxfire twitched his ears.

"They're too loyal." Ivypaw rolled her eyes, clearly not intimidated by the older warriors around her.

"And from WindClan, we have…" Shadebloom waved her tail at a tall yellowish tom who stepped forward with his apprentice.

"This is Swiftpaw, and Streampaw, and her mentor Rockpelt. And our last recruit, Heathertail."

"_Heathertail?" _Shadebloom's eyes flew wide open, and she stared at the young cat who walked into the clearing.

"I'm not as loyal as you think. I've had my heart broken by two cats, and that's enough. I am ready to move on." Heathertail's eyes were steady as she stared at Shadebloom, who nodded.

"If you wish to join, you are welcome."

"So, where are we going, anyway?" Duskpaw jumped up and down with excitement.

"Hey! All of you! Listen up!" Applepelt called so that Shadebloom could speak.

"Thanks, Applepelt. We are going to the hills behind WindClan. There are moorlands there, and rocks, and trees, and a stream. We will learn each other's skills, and work together to become a true Clan." Suddenly, Foxfire gasped and looked at the sky. The others followed his gaze, but saw only a single star come out.

"That's it." Foxfire glanced at Shadebloom. "That's who we are. That one star, standing alone. We are made up of those who lost their way in the Clans. We are made up of those who cling to the old faith, the final and last clan. StarClan has been waiting for us. We are the lost Clan. We are LostClan."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I thought it would be useful to put allegiances in, so sorry if this chapter gets REALLY long because of them. I am not planning to put descriptions of the actually characters from Warriors, just mine. If you do need a description, please let me know. The allegiances are also not taken straight from the last book, because I have gone forward in time, so some of this is speculation. For the sake of your eyes, I have only put the leader, deputy and medicine cat of enemy clans. In LostClan, the allegiances are as they will be in the next chapter, so don't look if you don't want spoilers. **

**I am planning on updating every Wednesday, from now on, unless I have a test or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, (sadly), Erin Hunter does. I own Shadebloom and all the OC's. **

Allegiances:

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Lionblaze

Medicine cat: Jayfeather

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar

Deputy: Rowanclaw

Medicine cat: Littlecloud

Apprentice: Flametail

WindClan

Leader: Ashstar

Deputy: Crowfeather

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: Reedwhisker

Medicine cat: Mothwing

Apprentice: Willowshine

LostClan

Leader: Shadestar

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Deputy: Foxfire

Medicine Cat: None as of yet.

Warriors:

Steadyfoot-large brown muscular she-cat with a torn ear

Firefur-Golden tom with rather short tail and amber eyes

Flamepelt-Golden tom with rather short tail and amber eyes

Redcloud- Red she-cat with white ears and blue eyes

Rabbitjump-Long-legged light brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Rockpelt-Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Streampaw

Foxfire-Small red tom with a bushy tail

Adderfur-Dark brown tom with green eyes

Amberdawn-Yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Applepelt-Tabby she-cat with black ears and tail.

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Unnamed black she-cat with green eyes (who we will learn about later)

Apprentices:

Duskpaw-A small black she-cat with amber eyes

Ivypaw-Tabby and white she-cat

Swiftpaw-light brown tom with blue eyes

Streampaw-light blue she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Whitewind-pure white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

None

Chapter 5: Rascal & whitecough

The yowls of the new Clan died quickly as the night pressed around them, hastening them on. Shadebloom beckoned with her tail for quiet and whispered orders to a few cats. "Rabbitjump and Steadyfoot, make sure the apprentices keep up. Blackie, I don't even have to tell you this, but stay with Blanc. The rest of you, choose one other cat and keep with them. Let me know immediately if anyone is missing. We can pick up the others at Rascal's den. Foxfire and Applepelt, stay at the back and guard. Make sure nobody's following us." The cats nodded, obeying Shadebloom's quiet commands. Shadebloom raised her tail and the entire clan moved out, the only sound the occasional crack of a twig as it was stepped on. A few minutes later, the clan was on top of a large hill, looking down on the calm, moonlit waters of the lake. Shadebloom did a quick count to make sure everyone was there, and motioned for the cats to continue. At the bottom of the hill, Shadebloom crooked her tail at Heathertail, putting her in charge. Duskpaw at her side, Shadebloom stuck her head in a small opening between two thornbushes and called quietly.

"Rascal? Are you in there?"

"Who's that and do you want a shredded nose? Get out of my house!" A voice hissed.

"Calm down, it's Shadebloom and Duskpaw." Shadebloom retracted her nose, just in case.

"Oh. Well, in that case, why did you wake me up?" A yawn came from inside the bush.

"We're moving tonight. We were found out."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Amber eyes blinked at Shadebloom. "My partner-in-crime, here, is out, but she'll follow my scent trail. Let's go, shall we?" A yellow she-cat with a scruffy pelt stepped out, shaking herself off. She followed Shadebloom up to the clan, and she greeted them enthusiastically.

"I'm so excited! Are you excited?" Duskpaw whispered to Rascal, who batted her around the ears playfully.

"Do you want to bring ThunderClan down on us?" The two were interrupted by a bout of coughing from Redcloud.

"Does anyone know how to treat whitecough? Shadebloom asked hopefully.

"Mothwing was treating her with tansy." Firefur offered.

"And if she could find catnip, she would have used that." Flamepelt added.

"Alright. Does anybody know what tansy smells like?" Shadebloom addressed the rest of the cats.

"I know where some grows." Ivypaw stated. "I can sneak into ThunderClan territory and get it."

"It's too dangerous." Shadebloom protested. "What if you get caught?"

"So? They don't know I've left yet. I'm allowed to be in my own territory." Ivypaw pointed out. Foxfire nodded.

"I agree, Shadebloom. We can't have Redcloud getting sicker, and there may be other cats that have whitecough, too. We need the tansy." Shadebloom, seeing the truth in Foxfire's words, nodded at Ivypaw. "Quickly, now. And leave some there for ThunderClan." Shadebloom's pelt pricked guiltily, but she pushed it away. She needed to put her own clan ahead of ThunderClan in her priority list. Ivypaw slipped out of the group, and into ThunderClan territory.

"If you aren't back by sunrise, we'll send a patrol for you." Applepelt called out, and Shadebloom nodded.

"If everybody is ready, then…" Shadebloom raised her tail, and the group moved toward the hills.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The LostClan

"Wow! Shadebloom, it's amazing!" Duskpaw looked like she could hardly keep herself from bouncing up and down.

"It's not that great." Shadebloom replied self-consciously.

"You're telling me." Rascal twitched her tail. "But it's a whole lot better than that thornbush I slept in last moon."

"It'll be much better once we fix it up a bit." Applepelt added.

"All in all, it has the looks of a fine camp, although it is a bit…rough. But if we work together, it should come together nicely." Foxfire determined.

"It'll look much better in the morning, too." Swiftpaw added. The rest of the cats looked around their new home, which shone in the moonlight. Shadebloom had found, to her relief, a large field of boulders in a hollow in the hills. She had found places underneath and around the boulders for cats to sleep, and made sure that there were no predators around. However, mice and rabbits frequented the boulder camp, which caused some of the cats to prick up their ears and look around.

"Where are we going to sleep? Blanc needs her rest." Blackie spoke up a little nervously. His mate rolled her eyes and flicked him with her tail.

"Blackie, you worry about my kitting more than I do."

"Well, I think we should organize a few patrols. The sun will come up over the mountains soon, and I think we should have our borders marked before it does." Shadebloom turned to look at the cats. Rabbitjump nodded.

"I'll go on the first patrol. But how will we know where to mark the boundaries?"

"I think you should use the WindClan boundary as the bottom edge. Heathertail, could you take a patrol that way since you know the territory?" Shadebloom turned to Heathertail, who nodded. "On the side toward ThunderClan, just use the stream that leads toward the Moonpool. Rabbitjump, could you take that patrol?" Shadebloom continued as Rabbitjump inclined her head. "I'll take a patrol to mark the top border, and Foxfire, could you take one along the border with RiverClan? Just follow that border up to where I'll mark the top."

"I'll be glad to." Foxfire agreed. "Who should we take?"

"Well, I think Ivypaw should rest once she gets back." Streampaw added unexpectedly. "She'll be really tired." Shadebloom nodded toward Streampaw approvingly.

"Good thinking, Streampaw. Blanc, do you think you could stay back here and look after Redcloud? Just give her a small amount of tansy to eat when Ivypaw gets back."

"Of course." Blanc replied. "I'll find her a place to sleep and keep a watch out."

"Thanks. Applepelt, do you think you could stay back and guard them?" Shadebloom turned to the tabby queen.

"Sure." Applepelt yawned. "I'll be glad for the chance to get off my paws for a bit. I'll tidy up the camp a bit, too." Applepelt padded over to Redcloud and helped her under a sheltered overhang.

"Great. Border patrols; please take at least two warriors and an apprentice, if possible three warriors. We want the scent to be strong. " Shadebloom gestured to Rockpelt, Streampaw and Rascal, who walked up to her. The rest of the cats split into patrols, and waited for any other instructions.

"Shadebloom?" Firefur spoke up. "Are we allowed to eat on this patrol?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry. I guess I haven't given you much chance to eat. And Applepelt, do you think if I left you Streampaw you two could find some food for Blanc, Redcloud and Ivypaw?" Applepelt nodded, and Streampaw padded over to her.

"Alright. Everybody spread out, and mark the boundaries! Hurry, we want to be back in camp before dawn. " The cats ran out of camp, and soon Shadebloom's patrol was heading toward the topmost boundary of their new home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks so much for the reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing. Hollyleaflover, Blanc's kits will be born in the next couple of chapters. They will be Lizardkit and Swoopkit (compliments of Eeveelover9902 and EaglefootMoonflightVipertail.) Also, I forgot to put this before, but this regards canon only until Sunrise. Personally, I can't stand the fourth series. **

**Sorry for not keeping up, school is killing me. Also, Nanowrimo starts soon, so I may update less frequently. **

**Disclaimer: All the OC's are mine, but the Canon characters, territory etc. belong to Erin Hunter**

Chapter Seven

LostClan

"That should do it for the borders." Shadebloom let out a sigh of contentment as she signaled her patrol to sit. "Now all we have to do is wait for Foxfire's patrol to get here, and we should be good. If you want to hunt, go ahead." Rockpelt nodded and disappeared into the bushes, but Rascal sat down where she was.

"How are you doing, Rascal?" Shadebloom opened her mouth to scent for prey.

"I like Clan life so far, but I wish Holly would come soon. I feel a bit nervous without her." Rascal curled her tail around her paws.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. I mean, she used to be a Clan cat, so she should want to come back." Shadebloom scented a mouse and started pinpointing the scent.

"I don't know, I had to work hard to convince her to join. She really loves the warrior code, though, so that's what motivated her." Rascal suddenly dropped into a hunting stance, waving her tail for silence. Rascal pounced on the mouse that Shadebloom had been watching. Shadebloom sighed and started looking for more prey.

"I'm not really hungry, you can have it." Rascal gestured to the limp body at her feet, and Shadebloom shook her head.

"Take it back to camp so we can start a fresh-kill pile, I can find my own." After a minute, Shadebloom proved her hunting skills by darting a paw down a hole and pulling out a rabbit. She settled down to eat it, joined by Rockpelt who was eating a sparrow.

"Is our great leader lying down on the patrol?" A teasing voice, followed by its owner, appeared from the side of the clearing.

"Foxfire, don't tell me you didn't let your patrol hunt." Shadebloom stood, licking her lips.

"Food? Who needs food?" Foxfire teased, and waved his tail as Shadebloom started to bury her rabbit bones. "We actually ate on the way."

"Well, now that you're here, we should head back to camp and get some rest." Shadebloom flicked her tail and the rest of the group followed her. They broke into a run, and in a few minutes had reached the boulder field. Shadebloom yet out a yowl to alert Applepelt, who was sitting on top of one of the highest boulders, scanning the horizon which was just starting to turn to red. She waved her tail back at the patrol, who jumped from boulder to boulder to reach her.

"You're the last ones back." Applepelt reported. "Ivypaw also returned with the herbs and went immediately to sleep. I sent the others to sleep, too. You should probably do the same." Applepelt gestured around at the boulders. Shadebloom nodded, and gestured to her cats, who disappeared into the dawn light.

"I'll guard." Shadebloom clenched her teeth against a yawn, but Rascal cut in. "I'll do it." Shadebloom hesitated, and then nodded. She gestured to Applepelt, who switched places with Rascal. The two former ShadowClan warriors thread through the boulders, Applepelt in the lead. She gestured to an overhang where Blanc and Blankie were curled together. Shadebloom smiled and scanned the boulders, looking for Ivypaw. Applepelt twitched her tail, and Shadebloom turned to see the apprentices sleeping under a larger rock. Shadebloom jumped up on a rock, and, watching her clan resting around her, slowly succumbed to sleep.

_Shadebloom. _A voice was whispering in Shadebloom's ear. She shook her head to try and get rid of it, but it was insistent. _Shadebloom. _Shadebloom sighed and opened her eyes, expecting to see one of her Clanmates. Instead, she quickly jumped up when she realized that there was nobody around her. She was in the middle of the boulder field, and it was completely empty. She swallowed her panic, quickly jumping from rock to rock, but she couldn't find anybody. She raced around the boulders, calling out to her Clanmates.

"Applepelt? Ivypaw? Heathertail? Foxfire? Rascal? Is anybody there?" Shadebloom's voice came out in gasps as horror overcame her. The sun beat down on her and her voice echoed strangely between the rocks. Shadebloom finally collapsed onto her side, sadness and fear starting to take control of her.

"They left." The words poured out of Shadebloom's mouth before she could stop them. "They left, just like they said they would." Shadebloom paused for a moment, not sure what she meant, but it was getting darker and darker, her vision blurring, her senses closing off. And then it was all gone, and she was floating, just floating.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am currently writing this in the airport, on an ipad, so please excuse any spelling errors. I have now finished winter break, so I will attempt to update both this story and my other Pirates of the Caribbean one, (by the way, you should check it out, it's pretty cool, if I may say so myself), every week. That one's just getting started so it may be slightly boring at this point, but it will get better, I promise. Anyway, back to the actual writing!

Oh crap...where did I leave off again?

*checks*

Oh right...cliffhanger haha.

Shadebloom felt something prodding her side, and she looked up, hoping to see one of her missing Clanmates. She saw nothing. No cat was anywhere near her, and neither was anything that might have poked her. Slowly, Shadebloom uncurled herself from the miserable ball she had been lying in. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flicker of movement. She turned quickly, and caught a glimpse of black fur. Shadebloom quickly jumped up, but the cat was gone. Another flash of fur, this time light gray, appeared behind her. And then, the stars flashed, and Shadebloom's panic melted away like dew in new-leaf. Shadebloom sucked in her breath with understanding as a shape began to distinguish itself from the fog around it. As it got closer, it was joined by the two cats that Shadebloom had seen flashes of earlier. All three shapes seemed undersized, and as they drew close to Shadebloom, she saw that they were all apprentices or kits. The shape in the middle paused in front of Shadebloom, who bowed her head. The kit laughed, her voice ringing with a strange rich tambour.

"No need, Shadebloom. Dead or not, I'm still a kit and you're a warrior."

"Of course, but respect should be shown to everycat." Shadebloom smiled at the kit, who was so tiny she barely came up to Shadebloom's mid-leg. The kit smiled back, and gestured to one of her two companions.

"This is Smokepaw. He died on the journey to the Clans' new home. He fell over a cliff and broke all his legs and his back." The apprentice-sized cat stepped forward.

"I lay there for days, searing pain tearing through my body, but I was unable to move or to scream. Finally I fell unconscious and found myself in StarClan's forest. I was able to move and talk, but I was still aware of the pain that encompassed my waking body. There I was met by a StarClan cat, who offered me a choice: to end my life and the pain and go to the midway, or to wake up and struggle through life, with the chance that someday I would go to StarClan. I chose the first path." Smokepaw bowed his head and stepped back. The kitten in the middle smiled ruefully and twitched her tail at the other blue-gray kit that stood next to her.

"This is Mosskit. Perhaps you've heard of her mother, Bluestar. Mosskit died, frozen to death in the snow, punished for her mother's crime."

"Don't, please." Mosskit pleaded gently. Her voice was soft and melodic. "It was my choice." Mosskit fixed Shadebloom with an intense stare. "You do know the story of Bluestar and her kits." It was more a statement than a question. Shadebloom nodded. "My mother loved me very much, I am told. I wouldn't know, I've never met her. But she spent moons searching the skies for me, until the stars revealed the truth to her. I remember how the cold seemed to cut through my fur, and how I clung to life...but it was all in vain. I found myself in StarClan's forest, and all of a sudden my mother's sin was clear to me. I no longer felt the cold of the wind, but instead saw all my life could be. I watched myself in the RiverClan nursery with Stonekit,and training with Stonekit, becoming warriors with Stonekit, and then deputy, only to watch my brother be killed as Tigerstar took over our Clan. I myself was exiled, and doomed to wander until I took my own life, jumping over the gorge. Mistykit was gone, dead instead of me. My mother was dead, exiled on earth for her love, and exiled in the stars for her selfishness. And so I begged StarClan to take my life instead, and right my mother's wrong. They agreed, and I was sent to the midway." Mosskit stepped back, and the kit in the middle smirked at the expression on Shadebloom's face. "StarClan isn't always so nice, are they?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Shadebloom asked.

"Patience. Let me tell my story first." Shadebloom nodded, and the kit began. "It is short, but I hope you will listen with your heart. I am the last descendent of Windstar, founder of WindClan. My father was Crowfeather, my mother Nightcloud. I was born into the world in the same litter as Breezepaw. As I took my very first breath, I died. Through no fault of mine, or of my parents, I was sent to the midway. Just because I had no could not claim me because i was nameless, and yet I wasn't stillborn, so I couldn't just fade. I am forever stuck in the midway because I have no name, "The kit finished bitterly.

"But how could StarClan be so cruel?" Shadebloom asked.

"StarClan represents the Clans of earth. The clans affect StarClan, not just the other way around. When the Clans learn to forgive and accept but still live by the warrior code, then StarClan will become kind again, and cats will no longet be doomed to walk the midway."

"You keep mentioning the midway. What is that?" Shadebloom cut in.

"This is the midway. It is a place between StarClan and the dark forest. We are doomed to never walk the skies, and never walk the earth." As the kit spoke, more and more shadowy figures appeared from the fog. Most of the cats were kits or apprentices, but some were warriors or even elders. One cat in particular stood out, her head bowed in sorrow and her eyes echoing pain. This mysterious cat opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but the small kit cut her off. "We cannot contact the Clans and we are also cut off from StarClan."

"Then how come you can talk to me? I...I'm not dead, am I?" Shadebloom's eyes narrowed.

"No, your time is far off. But your new clan closely resembles the midway. You have created a place for cats who do not fit with the Clans, but hold strong to the warrior code. Because you have not been accepted by StarClan, we will accept you. We will give you your nine lives, and we will protect your clan. But we ask only one thing...please, Shadebloom, we beg of you, set us free."

"How?"

"You must help the kits become warriors, or help us forgive the sins we were sent here for. You must lead us, and in your own Clan use fair judgment to deal with the cats on earth. And then we will be free."

"I don't quite get it." Shadebloom confessed. "I will help you, but I don't know how."

"Time will tell. And then when you free us, we will give you your nine lives and your name. I have already picked the cats that will give you your lives, and when you free them I will let them give you their lives."

"Thank you, I will do my best. But our clan will still be the outcast clan, and your midway will still exist." Shaebloom bowed head.

"No." The small cat's face broke into a true smile. "When the other clans accept you, then StarClan will accept us. Good luck, Shadebloom. May StarClan light your path."

And with that, they were gone and Shadebloom ws once again alone.

A/N2: Some of my facts (color of fur) are definitely off. I promise I'll check my books when I get home and fix that. Also, this was the hardest chapter to write,(ipad,) but so far is my favorite! Kudos to anyone who can figure out why Shadebloom was alone in the last chapter, and also to anyone who can figure out who the mysterious cat is.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors or any of the cats in this chapter except Shadebloom and the unnamed kittens. I also do not own StarClan or any of the territories.


End file.
